1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose clamp, and more particularly to an improved clamp, which has a compensation function of maintaining a coupling force even if a diameter of a hose is decreased due to aging according to long-term use and prevents the hose from penetrating into the clamp and thus being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hose clamp is used for fastening a hose, which is used for making fluid or air flow into a brake, an air conditioning system, a power steering apparatus, or an engine compartment or is connected for the flow of fluid or air in other industrial places, and thus preventing the hose from being separated.
There are various types of conventional hose clamps for use, and a clamp, which has a compensation function of compensating a diameter of a hose and prevents the clamp from losing a fixing force (coupling force) when a diameter of the hose is changed due to the long-term use, has been recently developed and used.
The clamp includes a clamp body surrounding the hose, a coupling housing coupled to the clamp body, and a coupling screw. The clamp body includes a compensation means so as to prevent the clamp from losing its fixing force. Accordingly, when the fixing force of the clamp is lost, it is possible to reinforce the fixing force using the compensation means.
However, such a hose clamp has a problem in that the clamp should be coupled to the hose through being deformed in a resilient area of the compensation means when the hose is coupled to the hose clamp. However, a user cannot know information about the resilient area of the compensation means, so the hose clamp is often deformed in a plastic deformation area over the resilient area and then is coupled to the hose.
Further, the screw holes, etc. formed in the clamp body pressurize an outer surface of the hose when the coupling of the hose clamp is coupled to the hose, to generate a problem of damage of the hose.